


The Final Torrent

by Cheesy_Onions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka swearing, Angst, Gen, I wonder who taught her to swear?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Nostalgia, Order 66, Sorrow, Swearing, The entire 501st whistles nonchalantly, tags to be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesy_Onions/pseuds/Cheesy_Onions
Summary: After three years of war, the end is near. Dark forces are rising. The galaxy is about to be flipped inside out. Above Mandalore, Commander Rex and ARC Trooper Jesse prepare to join Ahsoka Tano in a campaign to fight Maul and the Death Watch. Nothing could prepare them for what they would have to do to survive. The last of Torrent Company fights together for the final time.A short story from the perspective of Jesse at the end of the clone wars. Slight canon divergence but the basic plot is canon. Angst, death and sadness throughout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether the violence is counted as graphic or not so I have put the warning on anyway.

19BBY 

Three years of war, countless brothers lost and soon it will be coming to a close. What that means for him and all the other clones in the GAR, Jesse doesn’t know. He does know that at some point the plot to destroy the Jedi will be unleashed and he is powerless to stop it. With a shake of his head, he tries to clear his thoughts in an attempt to get on with the task at hand. He kneels down on the floor of the barracks and gets to work stripping down his DC-17 pistols. Just as he has finally stripped them down and got to work cleaning them, he hears a pair of footsteps walking slowly down the corridor. Those footsteps and the way they sound instantly show that Rex is here with bad news. Over the years Jesse has got so used to hearing bad news from Rex that he can recognise when Rex is bringing it. His footsteps are always slightly out of sync from the normal pace of a clone and his feet hit the ground heavier than normal. 

With a hiss and a slight squeaking sound, the doors slide open and Rex steps carefully through them. At least Rex doesn’t procrastinate. He just gets on with it.

“It’s Kix, He’s gone missing.”

This was just about the worst thing Rex could have possibly said. Jesse just managed to exclaim in surprise and disbelief without spluttering. “What?!” He hoped more than anything that there was some mistake or he had misheard. 

“I’m sorry Jesse”

No. There was no mistake.

“The shuttle he was on board was attacked by a Separatist force. When the shuttle was found, everyone was dead apart from Kix who wasn’t there at all.” Rex said in a pained voice. 

No. Not Kix. Why did it have to be him? After all they have been through. They’d survived the worst the war could throw at them. Kix was always compassionate and he tried his best for each and every injured soldier. He’d saved the lives of more people then he could begin to comprehend. Often putting himself in harm’s way for the lives of others and going beyond what even a medic was expected to do. 

“Why go to all that effort just for one clone?” Jesse wondered out loud in a subdued voice. 

“I think he found out about the chips” Rex admitted. “It seems that actually trying to do something about the chips only makes things worse” He remarked bitterly. 

“What do we do now?” “We can only wait and hope more clones than we know of have removed their chip. And make sure that when the time comes we are by the General’s side.

“What then? Do we shoot our own brothers?” Jesse asked knowing that both of them remembered Umbara and the chaos there.

“I don’t know Jesse. Just focus on the here and the now. We will deal with it when the time comes.” 

“Going in with only a vague plan eh? Sounds like the old Torrent company plans.” Jesse said with a smirk.

“Shut up Jesse” Rex chuckled. “Right then, hurry up, planetfall in twenty.” Rex informed Jesse as he exited the room. 

 

Fully kitted out in his ARC trooper armour, Jesse strode through the hanger fully focused on the task at hand. Maul and his ‘Death Watch’ were about face the full brunt of a Republic military invasion and Jesse knew which side he’d have his bets on. Rex signalled him over to a gunship and he hopped on board next to Rex and General Tano. Ahsoka looked as nervous as he’d ever seen her. 

“Relax General” Rex said in his soothing voice “Maul and his troops may be skilled but you’re easily a match for Maul and we clones were born to be soldiers.”

“Thanks Rex” Ahsoka said “But what if I can’t beat Maul?”

“Then just keep him distracted and we will help” Jesse reassured her as the gunships took off and flew towards Maul’s palace. “Besides, you are only facing half a Sith”

Ahsoka smiled with a grin. “I'll make sure to bear that in mind Jesse”. Within minutes, the sounds of battle could be heard. Explosions shook the gunships as they neared the palace. A much louder explosion shook their gunship as a gunship beside them took a direct hit and exploded in a crimson fireball.

“The flak is too heavy! This is as close as we can get” the pilot yelled through the intercom as the gunship lowered down to ground level.

“Copy that. All ground troops prepare for disembark” Rex barked in return. 

The doors flew open with a hiss and they all leapt out of the ship and began to take cover. They were in the main street leading to the palace and it was full of rubble and crashed air speeders. The Death Watch soldiers had positioned themselves between the clones and palace and were defiantly holding the street either flying or crouching behind makeshift barricades.

“Come on. Forward!” Rex yelled as the clones began to advance. 

Soldiers on both sides were getting hit but there were not enough Death Watch soldiers to keep holding the street and their defensive line slowly began to buckle. Without hesitation Jesse advanced, firing towards the Death Watch. A rocket rushes past and it explodes and hits a clonesfeet. They fly through the air with a scream and their legs splatter into a thousand pieces. In anger, a nearby heavy gunner opens fire on the Death Watch soldier. The shots from the Z-6 tear through the soldier like he was a rag and the soldier falls limp down onto the ground with smoke still coming out of the holes in the body. All along the street, the Death Watch are being pushed backwards until the clones are practically on top of the main barricade. 

With a grunt of effort, Jesse vaults the makeshift barricade and kicks a Death Watch soldier in the chest knocking him to the ground. Before the soldier could react, Jesse executed him with three shots from his DC-15S carbine, the body going swiftly limp. As Ahsoka beheaded a couple of the Death Watch soldiers stupid enough to attack her, the rest of the clones swarm the barricade and they continued their advance towards the palace. Jesse fired a quick burst into a Death Watch soldier who was trying to stop the advance and the soldier’s jetpack malfunctions and sends the soldier into a nearby house with a splat. Two Death Watch soldiers at the palace doors are quickly eliminated by a quick burst of fire from Rex and charges are set against the door by explosive experts.

A small but powerful explosion smashed through the doors and the clones stormed in. Maul along with a contingent of his men was waiting for them on the other side. 

“Ah the Jedi who ran away and her minions” Maul taunted from the other side of the hall. 

Ignoring this, Ahsoka whispered to Rex “You guys take the soldiers, I’ll take Maul”

As Ahsoka and Maul began to duel, Jesse and the other clones opened fire on the Death Watch soldiers. Once again it was no competition as the Death Watch are used to terrorising civilians not fighting the pride of the GAR. Jesse thought that their flashy jetpacks and gadgets were no match for proper training and a blaster and now he was proven correct. They continued though the palace only briefly stopping to deal with any Death Watch still fighting. By this point most of the survivors had fled and those that remained were confused and uncoordinated. 

 

This attack had gone incredibly smoothly and almost on schedule as well. That’s a first Jesse thought to himself. To be fair to the Death Watch they had never fought against an organised army before and shock tactics were generally effective as well as being a signature tactic of the 501st. It involves quickly smashing into their targets using maximum force and keep on going until they have lost momentum. It is a risky tactic but when successful it leads to chaos in the enemy ranks. And this attack was definitely successful. They had taken on a lot of casualties but a prolonged fight against the Death Watch would have meant a lot more casualties. 

They emerged onto a plaza behind the palace. It was completely deserted and looked as if it hadn’t been used in months.

“Hey look” said a corporal named Breather “Ray shields” 

Jesse gave a signal with his hand and the company secured the area whilst Rex got on his communicator. 

“General Tano, do you read me?”

*muffled static and fighting*

“We are in the plaza to the rear of the palace. If you require assistance we can trap him in some ray shields here.”

“I’m on my way Rex” Ahsoka grunted down the communicator.

“Copy that” Rex said as he closed down the communicator. “Right lets go. Jesse take a squad up there. Breather and Act squad get on those shield controls. The rest of you, take positions in these buildings and everyone get ready to fire if the shields don’t work.” 

Jesse did feel a twinge of nerves preparing to fight a Sith that was strong enough to survive getting cut in half. Was he properly nervous though? No. He’d kicked death in the ass more times than he could count and he had fought against a rogue Jedi. What was the difference really? Isn’t a Sith just an evil Jedi anyway? 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sounds of lightsabers clashing. Ahsoka and Maulemerged on a balcony above the plaza in a furious duel. Jesse could barely keep track of their movements, they were just blurs. It was mesmerising but they had another task at hand. Ahsoka back flipped off the balcony down to the plaza below and she was swiftly followed by Maul. The two clashed lightsabers again for a few seconds until Ahsoka gave a sudden force push. Maul hurtled backwards right into the ray shield projection zone. 

“Now!” Rex yelled and Breather hit the control button. 

Before Maul could react, the ray shield appeared around him. In rage he swiped his lightsaber at the shield walls only for it to bounce right off. It was at that point all the clones emerged with their weapons drawn. Jesse hopped down to join Ahsoka and Rex staring in awe at the fact that Maul has finally been captured. 

One of the sergeants then shouted “Communication inbound”

A priority communication directly from the Chancellor’s office came through in their helmet speakers with full authorization codes. The chancellor’s voice filled the plaza as he said two words and one number that would change the galaxy forever.

“Execute Order 66”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be updated weekly


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter. On schedule as well. This chapter was a bit rushed so apologies for any typos. Thank you so much to those who have been reading and especially to those who have left kudos. :D

“Execute Order 66”

Ahsoka frowned and looked around at the clones in confusion, Rex and Jesse stared at each other in horror and the other clones turned and aimed their blasters at Ahsoka. 

“Stand down troopers” Rex yelled desperately. 

But the only response he got was a monotone drawl “Good soldiers follow orders”.

“Rex! What is going on?” screamed Ahsoka as the clones slowly began to circle around in a semi-circle position.

A second later they opened fire and Ahsoka just barely managed to ignite her lightsabers and block. Rex was firing close to the troopers to slow them down and try and keep them away from Ahsoka. Jesse just stood there torn between his brothers and his General. He knew that he could never betray his General but he couldn’t kill his brothers. But doing nothing would just mean the death of Ahsoka and most likely Rex. He had fought alongside them for most the war and they did not deserve this fate. 

Reaching a decision, Jesse gave a roar of frustration and switched his blaster to stun. He then leapt into the fray and opened fire. His actions had taken the troopers by surprise and they quickly crumpled under the sustained fire. Slowly the advantage turned against the troopers and they were being quickly overwhelmed. Ahsoka’s speed and agility combined with her lightsaber skills made her practically untouchable. Rex’s twin deecees struck down trooper after trooper with unparalleled accuracy. Jesse’s ARC trooper training and combat experience overwhelmed the troopers with bursts of automatic fire into their chests. Ahsoka’s force abilities, Rex’s vast experience and Jesse’s upgraded helmet sensors prevented anyone from outmanoeuvring them. They were practically unstoppable especially since the troopers seemed to be disoriented. Soon the last trooper crumpled to the ground after being flung against a wall. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Rex and Jesse looked at each other still not fully comprehending what just happened. The next moment, Jesse found himself being flung through a wall and when he tried to pick himself up he found himself staring down a lightsaber blade. 

Ahsoka stood holding the lightsaber and looked completely confused but also angry.

“What the fuck is happening?” She snarled at them. 

Ah she was extremely pissed off. Jesse didn’t blame her, he wasn’t exactly happy with what had just happened. 

“Well...” Rex began.

“Well what?” She snapped. 

Definitely not in a good mood.

“We have chips in our heads that forces us to comply with our commanders. But these chips are also built so they can be used to turn us against the Jedi. And the Chancellor just turned on the chips with that order” Rex blurted out quickly to make sure he didn’t get interrupted. 

“Then how come you two aren’t trying to kill me?”

“We removed ours.” Jesse spoke up

“So you have no intention to follow the order?”

They both shook their heads and Ahsoka could obviously tell that they weren’t lying as she removed her lightsabers away from their throats and turned them off. She then collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. 

“I can feel it in the force. Death everywhere. Hundreds of Jedi are gone.” Ahsoka said in obvious pain.

They didn’t have anything to say to that as everyone there knew who had killed those Jedi. Ahsoka didn’t look as if she was going to kill Rex and Jesse anymore but she also didn’t seem to entirely trust them. For a couple of minutes they sat in that room in quiet contemplation. Slowly Jesse began to hear a clunking and crashing sound that he couldn’t quite pin down until it hit him.

“Shit!” Jesse yelled and he jumped up to his feet. His sudden movement and exclamation of surprise seemed to make the others realise where they were. “Walkers” was all Jesse needed to say and they burst into action. 

Jesse realised how stupid they had been, for some reason they had stayed there thinking it was safe when the opposite was true.

As they sprinted out of the building, a platoon of clone troopers burst into the plaza with a AT-TE clunking along in the distance. Blaster bolts flew across the plaza in both directions. At this point Jesse and Rex had stopped thinking of the troopers as brothers and just thought of them as enemies. For every trooper that went down, another two took their place. Soon they were fighting an entire company. 

Well fighting sounds too optimistic, not dieing is probably the better term Jesse thought to himself whilst he took cover behind the ray shields that Maul was still trapped in. Maul had a strange expression of anger and amusement on his face as he clearly saw the irony in the situation. Seeing Maul gave Jesse an idea and he sprinted towards the edge of the plaza to where the shield controls are. Rex quickly caught on and along with Ahsoka joined Jesse. It looked to the troopers as if they were retreating and the troopers advanced without giving Maul a second glance. Just as the front troopers had advanced past Maul, Jesse flicked the shield power switch and Maul began to attack the troopers. This caused enough of a distraction for Jesse, Rex and Ahsoka to slip away. They ran down the streets just trying to put as much distance as possible between the troopers and them. 

“Nice plan Jesse” Ahsoka puffed clearly feeling the effort of what they had done. 

“That’s why he’s the ARC trooper” Rex quipped.

“Nah it’s called being a genius” Jesse smirked and he could almost hear Rex’s eye roll. “Besides we’ve failed the main objective of the attack and campaign”

“I don’t think that quite applies anymore” Ahsoka said in a remorseful tone. 

“Yeah I bet he mauled those troopers though” Jesse said. The look he got from Ahsoka and Rex was priceless. Even if Jesse couldn’t see Rex under his helmet, he knew what it would look like. 

“Let’s just find somewhere safe and then we can formulate a plan” Rex groaned. “Did Hardcase and Fives give you a manual on their shit sense of humour?” 

“Nope, it comes with the ARC training”

“You two need to shut up and allow me to think” Ahsoka interrupted before Rex could respond. “And that house looks unoccupied and inconspicuous. Check it out.” 

Jesse and Rex were already at the house before Jesse realised what he was doing. Following orders must be so deeply engrained that even without chips we follow them he contemplated. Although that’s not surprising, as they had spent their lives following orders. Or not in the case of the 501st. But even then, they were still following orders from someone. Even on Umbara they still followed Rex and Fives even though they didn’t have to.

The house was completely deserted with the only remotely interesting thing being a mouldy wooden crate. Rex signalled that it was safe and Ahsoka entered through a window. She had a quick look around and then motioned for Rex and Jesse to join her in the crate room. In the distance they could hear the crash of the AT-TE and the screams of the V-wings as they flew overhead. 

“So what now?” Ahsoka asked

“First we need get off this planet and then…” Rex trailed off not seeming to know what to say.

“Just focus on the here and the now. We will work it out when the time comes.” Jesse said firmly in an almost ironic echo of Rex earlier on the cruiser.

“So how do we get off planet then? Because they will have the whole planet locked down” Rex pointed out.

It’s ‘they’ now. Jesse doesn’t want to think about the fact that those troopers are his brothers and he suspects Rex feels the same way. As Rex and Ahsoka debate how to escape the planet, Jesse wonders what General Skywalker would do now. But all he can think of is that story about the droid control ship over Naboo. And that’s not going to be any help now. He tries to think of something that will be able to allow them to escape. Then it hits him. The most foolproof plan possible. Simple so little can go wrong with the plan and a bit mad so the troopers don’t suspect it.

“Okay listen up, I’ve got a plan” Jesse announced.

Rex and Ahsoka stopped talking and listened to him.

“We steal a shuttle, and then we let them shoot us down”

You could taste the silence and disbelief in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh I seem to be giving Jesse a sense of humour. Didn't intend for it to happen but I like it.  
> I should be doing the next chapter in a weeks time but it might be delayed as I've got quite a bit to do in the next chapter. Or I might have to increase the amount of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of the final torrent. xD.   
> Sorry for the delay, a combination of illness and writers block postponed me from updating.   
> Anyway it's here now so enjoy. And thanks to everyone who has been reading, kudosing and commenting. Every single person who takes the time to do this means so much to me.

A wet slapping sound echoed through the alleyway as the blaster bolts from Rex's deecees hit the two guards at the door. The door in question was a side entrance to the main hanger that overlooked most of the city. Until recently, it had been used by the Death Watch but now it was occupied by the Empire. The Empire. Everything Jesse had known was gone in a few hours. The Republic had been taken over by Palpatine and he had formed it into the Empire within the last hour or so. That is probably why the Jedi had been exterminated. Power and the pull of it. Even the most powerful man in the galaxy wants more. Being the Supreme Chancellor wasn't enough instead he had to become the Emperor. Greed is more powerful than even the force. He tried to pull his thoughts away from this as he knew that he couldn’t dwell on the past now. And if he thought about how long this had been happening, he knew that he wouldn’t like the answer.

With only a slight degree of hesitation, Jesse then proceeded to open the door using an old trick he remembered involving the wires under the security panel. Ahsoka and Rex watched at the alleyway entrance whilst he worked. It didn't take Jesse too long as the door lock was relatively simple. No problem for an ARC Trooper and definitely no problem for an ARC Trooper who served under Skywalker and who was among his most trusted troops. Surprisingly the corridor beyond was completely empty and devoid of anything. Without speaking they quickly rushed along the corridor wanting to get as far in to the base as possible before the alarms went off. Because it was inevitable that the alarms would go off. In fact, their plan counted on it. They weren’t even trying to be discreet and silent. Not that they would have got far trying to be sneaky. They just didn’t do sneaky, it was ingrained into 501st troopers to do things as explosive and loud as possible. Probably influenced from Skywalker. 

At an intersection, they ran into a couple of stormtroopers. Not clone troopers anymore. Something else that’d changed with the introduction of the Empire. Before Rex or Jesse could raise their weapons, Ahsoka whirled into action and the trooper’s bodies thudded to the ground. One was missing their arm and another had a hole directly through their brain. If Jesse looked he could see the burnt flesh lining the hole. 

“Ah kriff”. Jesse said as he noticed a camera staring right at him. “Well they know we are here”. 

As soon as he finished saying that, a piercing alarm screeched from the speakers.

“No shit”. Rex retorted.

“I’m just pointing it out”

“Yeah but you don’t need to”

“Come on you two. You are going to miss out on all the fun” Ahsoka said with a small smile and she began to run towards the nearest hanger bay.

With a shrug of their shoulders, Jesse and Rex followed her deeper into the structure. Along the way, a couple of squads of troopers tried to stop them but once again they were no match. It almost seemed as if the chips were completely ruining the troopers aim. Because there was no way Jesse, Rex and Ahsoka would be alive if the stormtroopers didn’t have such poor aim. It might be something to do with the chips completely taking over the troopers, Jesse pondered. Or maybe it was something deeper and they didn’t want to attack them but they were being forced to do so. Neither option was particularly good in Jesse’s mind but he already knew what the chips could do, so at this point nothing would of surprised him.

 

As they burst into the hanger bay, several troopers attempted to hold them back behind a few crates of goods. Jesse threw a thermal detonator right into the troopers and it detonated with a roar and an eruption of body parts and armour. Before the body parts could even hit the ground, Jesse and the other two had already moved onwards to a shuttle. It was a standard Nu-class attack shuttle and was primed ready for take off. Just as they began to climb the ramp, a full platoon of stormtroopers ran into the hanger and opened fire. Everyone dived for cover as a firefight commenced. Luckily, Jesse found himself behind solid cover so he was able to shelter from the blaster fire. The sounds of all those high power blasters firing in close proximity to each other was near enough deafening even though he was wearing a helmet. Ahsoka wasn’t as lucky with her choice of cover but she had lightsabers so she didn’t need the cover as much as Rex and Jesse did. Ahsoka began to deflect the blaster shots back at the attackers and Rex and Jesse opened fire on them whilst they were concentrated on Ahsoka. Despite this, there were too many troopers for them to deal with and Ahsoka could only block the incoming shots for so long. 

“Go!” Jesse yelled to Rex and Ahsoka. “I'll hold them back”. 

“But you'll never make it” Rex responded. 

“Don't worry, I’m going to find another way. I'm an ARC Trooper and a natural genius” 

Before Rex could respond, a grenade landed between them and blew them off their feet. They bothjumped up and continued firing with only a few scorch marks on their armour. 

“Just GO. I'll cover you.” Jesse yelled over the sounds of battle.

“Not without you” Rex pleaded with his brother. 

“If you and Ahsoka don’t go now then none of us will make it off this planet” 

Rex reluctantly agreed “Fine. Just make sure you get out safe.”

“I will” Jesse said knowing that the chance of that happening was getting slimmer. 

Rex turned around and sprinted up the ramp. Ahsoka gave Jesse a sad smile and followed Rex up the ramp. Just as the ramp began to close, more stormtroopers arrived and together they began to saturate Jesse's position with blaster fire. The shuttle began to take off and the stormtroopers switched their fire to the shuttle. The shuttle's shields prevented the troopers from doing any real damage and the distraction allowed Jesse to pick off a couple of the troopers. The shuttle then shot out of the hanger and accelerated above the city until two Z-95 headhunters appeared and opened fire. 

The cannons of the headhunters pierced the shielding and tore into the hull. The shuttle was damaged but still flying. The headhunters looped around and then fired a pair of missiles each. No shuttle could survive that. The shuttle then exploded in a ball of fire that vaporized most of the shuttle. What little was left plummeted down into the city. 

The shockwave crashed into the hanger and sent everyone flying. Under his helmet, Jesse had a smile on his face. The plan had worked. 

 

To an outsider it looked like Ahsoka and Rex had been killed in the shuttle but Jesse knew that they had bailed from the shuttle before it had even made it out of the hanger. That way, there would be less patrols hunting for them because as far as the stormtroopers knew they were dead. The plan hadn’t gone perfectly because they hadn’t intended for Jesse to get left behind in the hanger. But improvisation is not something Jesse was unaccustomed to. He could slip out of the hanger and then rejoin the others at the ERV point. Simple. 

Since the troopers were all sprawled across the hanger, Jesse spotted an opportunity. He then sprinted towards the nearest exit but before he could get to it, more stormtroopers appeared out if the door and opened fire. He dived into cover behind a pile of crates and returned fire. More stormtroopers arrived from another entrance and it was at that point Jesse knew he was dead. There was now nearly sixty troopers facing him. Even a Jedi would struggle with those odds. Jesse knew that the distraction he was creating would allow Rex and Ahsoka to escape and live to fight another day. His death was inevitable but he would still fight on though. For Rex and Ahsoka. For the Republic. For Torrent and the 501st. For Kix and his care for all clones. For Fives and his banter and jokes. For Tup and his dedication. For Dogma and his adherence to the rules. For Hardcase and his craziness. For Echo and the brief time they’d known each other. Even though they all had faults, Jesse knew he wouldn’t trade his time with them for anything in the galaxy. And he would fight for every clone who fought and died in the name of freedom as brothers. 

The stormtroopers slowly advanced on Jesse’s position and he prepared for the end. The troopers seemed nervous as they were advancing slowly. They’ve probably never seen an ARC in combat until today and their imaginations probably put Jesse on the same level as a Jedi. With a bellowing cry, he threw his last grenades at the troopers. As the explosions tore through them and debris cascaded into the air, Jesse leapt out of cover and charged into the fray. 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six troopers all fell under Jesse’s fire from his DC-15 carbine. A shot to the back caused him to drop his blaster but without hesitation, Jesse spun around and eliminated the trooper with his DC-17 pistols. Seven. Eight. A shot to his left leg and he staggered but kept going. Nine. A shot to his right arm and a dropped pistol. Another to his back and he could feel his body shutting down. Ten. A shot to his shoulder and one to his chest. Unable to stand up anymore he collapsed to the floor and his only remaining pistol clattered to the floor next to him but out of reach. A stormtrooper loomed in front of Jesse and as the trooper took aim, Jesse whispered his final two words.

“For Torrent”

A blue flash and the sound of a single blaster shot followed right after those words. 

Then darkness engulfed him and he embraced it.

On the city streets below, Rex and Ahsoka listened to the firefight with the explosions and blaster shots. Rex knew that Jesse would not make it. To be honest, Rex had known ever since they had left him behind. He had sacrificed himself to save them. Ahsoka rested her hand on Rex’s back giving him what comfort she could. The firing then abruptly stopped and Rex closed his eyes in pain as a single blaster shot echoed in the silence. With a sigh of sorrow, the last surviving torrent company trooper turned away and walked off towards whatever the future will hold for him. But he would not forget. He had a duty to remember. Because he is the final torrent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so any feedback is welcome.  
> 


End file.
